


Desire In The Night

by GoForGoals



Series: Deep in the Night [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Erik had spent their first night together. Now the blonde midfielder waits for his secret lover to return. What has their second night at stake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sequel to "Passion In The Night" and there will be a third, but last part (you can find an outlook in the last sentences of this story:-)). 
> 
> Blue Night, thank you for betaing this story, you really brought the best out of it. As soon as I know how to link works here, I will tell my readers which of your wonderful stories had inspired me to write this. :-)

Marco had a hard time during the training the next day – _hard time_ in the literal sense. Every time he tried to steal a look at Erik, his manhood twitched both in memory and in anticipation. The young defender had left him in the night when he had been sleeping but, he had shot him a very tender look the next morning at the breakfast table. And now, all the blonde could do was hoping that Erik had meant his promise about the ‘next time’ serious.

The day seemed to be endless with two training sessions, a tactical meeting and the dinner. Every minute counted like an hour and finally, the midfielder was on the way to his hotel room, ‘to catch some sleep’ as he had told his teammates. He had gazed at Erik ambiguously, wishing that the brunette had gotten his hint.

Like in the night before, he jammed his shoe between the door and the frame; this time not by accident, but, on purpose. And then, he lay on his bed, every cell in his body longing for the younger one. Marco fought against the urge to touch his dick, getting himself off, his needy cock already half-hard. He would wait until Erik would be here. _If_ he actually would come here.

Soon, Marco heard steps in the hallway and the door next to his room was opened. He hardened even more by the imagination of how he would fuck Erik senseless this night. Marco could see everything clearly before his mind’s eye: Erik’s perfect round butt cheeks, his small rosebud and his own dick penetrating the younger one without mercy. The blonde groaned, his eyes falling shut and his hand wandered into his pants almost against his will.

“Na-ah”, he heard the raw voice of the brunette telling him off in the same moment his fingers touched the smooth skin of his dick. Marco flinched again. “Do I always take you by surprise?” Erik chuckled. “This time you should have counted on me.”

The midfielder grinned. “I know, I just couldn’t bear the tension any more.” Erik had to chuckle once again before he examined the elder one who lay on the sheets fully dressed.

“It’s no wonder that you are feeling tensioned”, he smirked. “You’re having way too much garment around your sexy dick.” As an answer, Marco’s cock throbbed eagerly against his pants. “If you don’t mind, we should lose at least some of our clothes.”

Erik smiled cheekily at Marco and then, the elder one got himself together. This was his turn, no matter what. “Strip for me,” he said hoarsely and now Erik gasped in surprise. “Come on, show me what you have to offer.” Marco made himself comfortable on the bed, waiting for Erik to undress.

At first, the young defender was shy but, the hungry look on Marco’s face spurred him on. And so, he let one hand disappear under his shirt, stroking his own chest. “God, my nipples are hard,” he breathed and Marco’s hand darted instantly in his own pants. He stroked himself lazily while his gaze was glued to Erik. “Do you want to have a look at them?” the brunette asked.

“Fuck, Erik, get this god damn shirt off,” the midfielder groaned, his hand moving up and down in his pants. The brunette pulled his shirt over his head in a tantalizing slow motion.

“Here, as I said before, my nipples are really hard,” Erik said, stroking over them with his fingers, letting Marco moan. “But it’s not the only part of my body that is really hard.” Erik moved lower with his hands, sneaking them under the waistband of his pants and briefs and obviously wrapping them around his cock.

“Fuck, this is hot,” Marco moaned, lying on the bed, jerking himself off while Erik did the same, standing in front of him, their eyes locked.

Finally, Erik stripped down his pants and briefs in one movement, his impressive manhood standing proudly in the air. “I would say, someone needs your attention or should I stroke myself further instead?” he questioned with raised eyebrows.

“Come here”, Marco demanded, his voice as hoarse as Erik’s. He sat up on the bed and when Erik stood in front of him, he laid his hands on his butt and pulled him closer before he licked over his rock-hard length. “Can you manage to keep yourself upright while I blow you?” he whispered, the tip of his tongue already on the leaking cock again.

Marco knelt now on the mattress, Erik standing on trembling legs in front of him. “I wonder if you would like to fuck my mouth,” Marco mused and the younger one couldn’t hold himself back any longer. His hips snapped forward and he pushed his whole length between the midfielder’s lips. Marco swallowed Erik’s throbbing member over and over again until his jaw became sore. “Babe, I need a little pause”, he panted out of his breath.

“Take a rest, there are other nice things for us to do,” Erik gasped, his legs not able to carry him any longer. He sank down on the bed, pulling the midfielder over his body. Erik entangled his hands in Marco’s neck while his tongue explored his lips. “You’re tasting of me,” he stated before his tongue licked up the smell of his own pre-come in Marco’s mouth. Then, he became aware that the midfielder still had all of his clothes on. “Hey, that’s not fair!” he exclaimed.

“What?” Marco answered taken by surprise, still caught by the passionate kiss.

“Look at you,” Erik stated, “you’re a little bit overdressed, aren’t you?”

The blonde snickered. “Then do something against it. Wait, I will help you, but just a little bit.” He threw away his shirt and lay back on the bed, crossing his arms under his head and waiting for Erik to continue.

“Let's see what I can do,” Erik pondered. “Your chest is already naked.” He licked down Marco’s skin, swirling his tongue around his nipples. Marco arched his back and wriggled on the sheets but, Erik’s firm hands steadied him. The defender pressed him on the sheets with force, making it impossible for him to move. Then, he licked over his nipples again and bit gently down, tugging at them with his teeth.

Marco felt like he was on flames. “Fuck, Erik!” he screamed, “release me!” He tried to free his body from the arousing onslaught but, it was useless.

“I don’t even think about it,” Erik answered mercilessly. He continued with his sweet torture, treating Marco’s other nipple the same way until the blonde feared that he would come only from the tickling sensation that spread out from his chest.

Finally, Erik let go of his nipples, concentrating his attention on another spot of Marco’s body. He drew patterns with his fingers down the midfielder’s flat belly, inspecting the huge bulge in his pants. “Hm,” the brunette considered, “what should I do with you now? You’re looking pretty aroused and it seems that your dick is jammed in your pants. I guess I can’t keep it this way.”

Marco groaned in anticipation, lifting his hips to give Erik better access. The brunette tugged down the pants and briefs slowly, until Marco’s dick plopped out of them, making him moan in relief. "Here we go,” Erik whispered satisfied against the velvet skin of the blonde’s rock-hard cock.

“Just wait until you have me deep down in your pretty little ass,” the elder one panted, taking the lead again. “Although I fear that I am too huge for your tight entrance.”

“Fuck, Marco!” Erik cried out indignantly and aroused at the same time. “You’ll have to prepare me thoroughly then!” For a short moment, the younger one stared at Marco scared but the blonde one sensed his fear and soothed him immediately.

“Hush, babe, don’t worry. I could never do you any harm. You will enjoy it when I’m fucking you, be sure about that". He kissed Erik to comfort him and it was a very tender kiss this time, a promise for more than just mind-blowing, hot sex.

After he had drawn back from Erik’s swollen mouth, Marco travelled with his hot tongue along his heated face to his ear, dipping into it. “I desire you, babe,” he breathed into it and the brunette shivered heavily.

“I need you, Marco,” Erik admitted, “I need to feel you now. Go, get the lube and a condom.” Erik trembled both in anticipation and in fear but, he wanted to be as close as possible to Marco, wanted him to fuck any sense out of his mind.

Marco reached over to the nightstand where he had placed the lube and a condom before. He covered not only some fingers but both of his hands with the slippery liquid. “Lay down on my body,” he murmured and Erik stared at him in surprise because he would have had awaited it the other way around. But, he obeyed.

As soon as he had covered Marco’s body, the strong hands of the blonde started to massage his butt cheeks. His fingers glided over the skin easily, moisturised by the lube. Marco kneaded Erik’s butt, pressing their hard dicks simultaneously together. The brunette rubbed his cock against the midfielder’s belly in ardent need while Marco’s fingers searched their way to his puckered entrance. Erik tensed unconsciously but the elder one held him in place. “Hush, stay with me,” he whispered hoarsely. Then, he rolled Erik carefully off his body and on his stomach.

When the younger one had found a comfortable place, Marco grabbed his hips and pulled them up, shoving a cushion under his groin. Erik’s butt was now propped up to give the blonde better access. “God damn, your ass is so sexy,” Marco groaned. “I can’t wait to bury myself into you.” His slick fingers made their way between Erik’s butt cheeks. One digit found the small rosebud and Marco circled around it before he pushed it deep inside. Erik cried out and the midfielder hurried to find his prostate. To strengthen his efforts, he inserted a second finger, moving both of his digits relentlessly to search for Erik’s sweet spot. The brunette shuddered and shivered and Marco wrapped an arm under his body to keep him from drawing back.

Marco held Erik’s pelvis firmly in place, working inside his body with his digits and then, he found what he had been looking for. Erik screamed, struggling helplessly to deal with the waves of pleasure that captured his body but Marco didn’t give him time to do so. He treated his prostate with strong massaging strokes, pressing into it while he trapped Erik’s body with his other arm, making it impossible for the younger one to pull away. “I can’t stand it any longer,” his secret lover groaned.

“Oh yes, you can,” Marco simply answered. He started to scissor his fingers, spreading Erik’s clenching entrance, preparing him tenderly and with great skills for the upcoming intrusion. “Relax for me, baby, I want to bury myself deep inside your tight heat,” the midfielder whispered into his ear, still busy with stretching Erik’s muscle. The tightness of his handsome mate aroused him more than anything else had ever aroused him before.

“Fuck, Marco, just do it,” Erik groaned into the cushion. “I’m going crazy if you won’t fill me soon!”

“Your wish is my command,” Marco grinned smugly.

“Wait,” Erik exclaimed, “I have just one wish.” He hesitated, Marco’s fingers still deep down in his ass.

The blonde felt his insecurity and kissed a line down Erik’s spine to his butt cheeks. “Just tell me, babe.”

“I want to see your eyes while you fuck me,” Erik admitted shyly. “I mean, you can take me from behind if you want to, but, I want to watch you when you come deep inside me...” His hoarse wish made Marco still his movements, overwhelmed by the image of his lover watching him come.

Marco pulled out his digits and turned Erik on his back. “Babe, I can fuck you in every position you want me to. From behind, from the top, from the bottom, as you like it. And it’s really hot that you want to see me when I do so. Because I want to see you, too, when I’m entering you to the hilt.”

“Then do it,” Erik simply groaned.

Marco quickly wrapped his dick in a condom, moisturising it with the lube while Erik lay down on his back, Marco soon over him. The midfielder positioned his hard cock on the tight entrance, adjusted his hips and rocked them forward in one forceful movement. He stretched and breached Erik’s muscle, sheathing himself into the tight heat, and the scream of the young defender tingled in his ears.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Erik cried out, arching his back and throwing his head back on the pillow and Marco brushed with his thumb over his bottom lip. “Hush, it’s all right,” he murmured, staying still inside the younger one’s secret core. Erik sucked in his finger in the attempt to distract himself from the bittersweet pain of the stretching he must feel. “Move,” he eventually ordered breathlessly.

Marco pulled back and slammed into Erik’s body, watching him closely to make sure that he pleasured the young man who surrendered to him so sweetly. Erik gritted his teeth to hold back his loud moans, dimly aware that they were not alone on this floor, surrounded by their hopefully clueless teammates. “More,” he brought out and Marco obeyed, firing another deep thrust into the brunette’s body. “God, yes!” Erik groaned, “have it off with me.”

And then the blonde lost all reluctance, thrusting into Erik as hard, as fast and as deep as he could. He muffled his screams of ecstasy on the defender’s neck and Erik bit on his lips to not let out any sound.

But eventually, the midfielder encouraged him. “Don’t hold yourself back. If you need to scream, then scream.” He shifted Erik’s hips to change the angle, never stopping his merciless thrusts until the younger one screamed indeed.

“Oh God, Marco, exactly there, you’ll have to do this again!” his wonderful lover begged and the blonde repeated his movement again and again, fucking Erik until he was a begging mess, pleading for deeper and harder thrusts. And still, the midfielder could pick up his pace even more, driven by the chase after his own height that slowly built up deep in his groin.

Marco wrapped his fingers around Erik’s dick and stroked him firmly, giving him friction not only in his ass, but also around his painful hard member. In the corner of his mind, Marco remembered how Erik had managed it to pound incredibly deep into him the previous day and he stopped all movements, getting a hold on the brunette’s ankles and lifting them in the air. He supported himself on Erik’s legs, using them as a resistance against his hard thrusts.

He had to scream now loudly, too, his balls smacking against Erik’s skin in a furious pace. And then, he could see that Erik’s eyes became almost dark, his features tensioning up and relaxing while he came hard on Marco’s abdomen, his seed squirting out in endless hot jets. Erik shouted Marco’s name over and over through his ecstasy and Marco just watched him, his own entire body trembling. He knew for sure that he was just one or two thrusts away from his own orgasm but he wanted to savour every moment he could witness Erik’s massive release.

Eventually, he thrust into the younger one once more just to experience the biggest orgasm he had ever had. He filled the rubber, shuddering violently through the endless seconds of ecstasy, the contractions in his body blackening out his vision. He went limp over Erik’s sated body but he didn’t pull out of the younger one. He stayed inside of him, kissing him passionately. “Thank you, babe, you're amazing, you know that, right?” Marco whispered and he sounded both, spent and touched.

“You’re welcome”, Erik chuckled, before he added a serious: “always.” He locked his gaze with the blonde’s once more and his intense view showed the midfielder that he wanted more from him than just another night of shameless sex. Marco pulled out of him gently but, it was crystal clear that they would spend the night together once more. They might be even now, Marco thought, but if it was up to him, Erik could go for the lead again as soon as possible.

The blonde was about to fall asleep, his limbs entangled with Erik’s, as he heard a firm knock at the door. His eyes flew open and he stared at the door, completely in shock.


End file.
